Fallout with Nakama
by bubbajack
Summary: He is just a Courier now, or at least that is all he'd like to be. However, another reminded him of one very important thing: Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it in an endless cycle of destruction...This Courier is now heading home; and he bears a message forged in nuclear fire for all to hear... NatsuxHarem! Rated M/18 for Blood, Gore, Swearing, and Lemons! Enjoy!


**Fallout with Nakama**

**By Bubbajack**

**Ch.1: Grand Reopening and Exit…**

**Disclaimer: I own a copy of the game Fallout: New Vegas but not the rights to the title and sadly I don't own Fairy Tail either I'm just a fan…**

* * *

The Courier, or as he was called these days "The Savior of New Vegas laid wide awake in the bed of the High-roller suite in the Lucky 38 listening to a message left to him by a fellow courier.

"_**Last tape, last message. In case... you best me. If you're hearing this, you have, through blood or word. This message, and all that lies with it - it is for you, Courier. If you want to know the... why of things. This world, I've walked a good part of it... I stopped only because of you. What you did - gave me pause. Long ago, I crossed the Colorado, the first among the Legion to see Hoover Dam in all its glory... an Old World wall, yet bridging two sides. And beyond it, a symbol of a two-headed Bear, an idea great enough to challenge Caesar himself. Might kill him, taking it, whether he won or lost. The Bull needs to fight, needs the challenge, without it... it falters, dies in the dust. Might be a lesson there, in you and me. Leave the thought behind the message to you. My message is this - the destruction has been wrought, at the Divide - or elsewhere, if you couldn't stop me... It can happen again. It will keep happening. If war doesn't change, men must change, and so must their symbols. Even if it is nothing at all, know what you follow, Courier... just as I followed you, to the end. Whatever your symbol... carry it on your back, and wear it proudly when you stand at Hoover Dam."**_

It had been a two years to the day that Courier Six, known to many as simply "The Courier" but to a few select people he was known as Natsu, had heard those words and marched on Hoover Dam with the intent of freeing it from the clutches of both the Bear and the Bull, with an army of Securitron MKII's at his side. As to why he decided to betray and kill his employer Mr. House as well as bring about the downfall of two armies? Well the answer was simple in Natsu's mind, and that answer is "History."

'_All three major factions, The NCR, House, and The Legion were too wrapped up in the past to even see present. Let alone look towards the future. House was stuck on what Vegas used to be. Key phrase "being used to be". Caesar thought himself as an actual long dead general from what I can gather, and the NCR is trying to bring back a tree from the ashes of a fire when ashes are all that remains of the tree. If there is one thing the Wasteland, Ulysses, and the Divide taught me it is that those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat its mistakes. This is why I know I'm making the right decision.'_

After the people had learned how Natsu had freed New Vegas from the clutches of two armies and a commandeered a third, Natsu was known by many names. Bear Skinner, Matador, and of course, The Savior of New Vegas just to name a few.

Sighing, Natsu looked at his Pip-boy to check the time. It was 6:50am. "I might as well get ready to go." Natsu said to himself.

Natsu got up and began donning his usual outfit, which consisted of the Elite Riot Gear he scavenged in the Divide. However Nstsu had modified the armor somewhat replacing the filters on the gas mask with the clearly superior ones found on Ulysses' breathing mask. Also he replaced the armor on the shoulders, forearms, knees and back with some Saturnite alloy he found in the Big Empty with a little help from Mobius.

'_I'm glad I didn't have to kill him…I wish the others would've listened to reason though. Ah well what's done is done.' _He thought.

"Now I've just got to give the big announcement and I can say I've done everything possible for New Vegas." He said to himself as he finished pulling on his pants.

* * *

He was about to don his armor when suddenly his door opened and none other than Veronica Renata Santangelo entered his when, suddenly stopped dead and just stared at him.

"Umm, Veronica I don't have something on my face do I?" Natsu asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Huh, what, OH?! No nothing like that it's just that this is the first time I've seen your full face is all." The former Brotherhood of Steel member replied.

'_Your incredibly handsome face which was probably chiseled by god him or herself.' _Veronica thought.

"Oh is it really?" Natsu asked as he got up and looked at himself in a mirror taking in his appearance.

His hair was a strawberry blonde color so dark it almost appeared pink, and in the "unsettler" hair style though Sal's hair grew that way naturally, and he also sported a "chin strip" beard of the same color. The face in the mirror looked haggard and weathered now but it was the eyes; his eyes that surprised him the most. The eyes that looked back at him didn't look like the bright fun loving eyes he had seven years ago.

Those eyes were hopeful, bright and optimistic. Now, Natsu's eyes looked cold and hard, but most of all tired. As the former Mojave Express Courier looked at himself, he couldn't help but wonder what made his eyes this way…

* * *

_October 19__th__ 8:00am I wake up in an unfamiliar room being told by a kind old man that called Doc Mitchell that I had been shot twice in the head and left in a shallow grave only to be saved by a robot called Victor. After running a battery of tests on me, he gave me a Pip-boy 3000 an old 10mm pistol, a canteen, a few extra Stimpak and his old Armored Vault Suit. Once I made my way to the bar and received a refresher course on survival by Sunny Smiles, I helped the town of Goodsprings deal with its local gang problem by, with the help of the town, killing the thugs. Before I left however Ringo, the man I risked Goodsprings to save, gave me some caps and a perfectly intact book called "The Art of War" by someone called Sun Tzu…_

_My Pip-boy began picking up random radio broadcasts after this. The first was New Vegas Radio, the second was talking about some grand opening of a casino which was pointless because I barely had two caps to rub together, the third spoke of an expedition heading to New Canaan to trade with the locals and they were looking for hired muscle which sounded nice, except that the expedition broadcast was, according to my Pip-boy coming from north of New Vegas and I was hoping to make some caps on the way to the shining City of Sin as I had learned from Trudy the town gossip/barkeep that the man who shot me was headed towards Primm. But I knew that a man as well dressed as he was, was headed toward one place and one place only: New Vegas. With that thought in mind, I made my way down the road killing the occasional Powder Ganger, mutated bug, or giant animal that tried to have me for lunch and "scaving" whatever I could find from the local plants, wildlife, and corpses…_

_By the time I made it to Primm and helped the citizens' deal with ITS Powder Ganger problem (I was REALLY beginning to hate these guys!) I was loaded with caps! Scaving dead convicts and selling their former weapons was lucrative to say the least. Johnson Nash a kind old man with a face full of wrinkles gave me directions toward Novac, as that was where Deputy Beagle (The fucking kiss ass coward) told me the man said he was headed. Nash's wife, Ruby was even kind enough to show me how to make her famous Radscorpion gland casserole as a thank you for saving the town. _

_But that was not the most interesting thing I had learned. A person before me refused to take the job that got me shot BECAUSE my name was next on the list! 'This is just too weird' I thought as I made my way out of Primm a with a few more caps than I came in with and a cool flying robot at my side that I somehow managed to fix called ED-E thanks to reading a magazine called "Fixin' Things". _

_However as I left I realized I was extremely close to one of the strange audio broadcasts so I decided to detour and check it out. Part of me even now wishes I had remembered the old phrase "Curiosity killed the Exceed…"_

* * *

"Hey Veronica?" he asked.

Yeah Natsu what's up?"

"You look great in that dress." He said complimenting the White Glove Society dress she was wearing along with her hair visible in a bun.

"Thanks my best friend took the time to get it for me when he wasn't busy saving New Vegas." She said proudly.

"Sounds like one helluva friend." Natsu commented.

"More than he could ever know." Veronica said under her breath.

"Would you like to hear a story?" the Courier asked in a distant kind of voice.

"Natsu is everything ok? You're acting kinda strange today."

"Everything's fine Veronica, but about that story?" he inquired.

"Sure why not, but do you mind what I ask this story is about?"

"It's a story about boy and magic, it goes something like this. There once was a boy who was raised not by his parents who left him to die in the woods because they couldn't afford to feed another mouth, but he was found and raised by a Dragon. A Fire Dragon known as Igneel. The boy was raised by Igneel and was taught many things including a brand of Fire magic until the age of ten when he suddenly disappeared from the boy's life for no known reason. The boy was eventually found by a kind old man and was offered a chance to join a new family… A guild of Mages called Fairy Tail."

* * *

Veronica found herself listening intently to Sal's story for some reason. Perhaps it was the boy's plight that drew her in, or maybe it was the sincerity with which her friend spoke, she didn't know she just knew she needed to know what happened so she asked "What happened next?"

"Oh well the boy grew up with his Nakama and then-"

"Nakama?" Veronica asked interrupting.

"Yes, it means comrade and family. That's what I consider you and me to be as well as the others you are my comrades, my family." He said giving Veronica a ghost of a smile.

"Awe, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside now Natsu." She said sarcastically.

In truth Veronica "**did**" feel very warm and fuzzy inside knowing Natsu thought of her as family but she didn't feel like telling him that right now.

"So, as I was saying he grew up with his Nakama occasionally chasing down leads to Igneel which always ended as dead ends or challenging his friends to fights. It was the usual, then one day one of the boy's closest friends Lisanna died while on a mission with her older brother and sister."

"Damn how old was he?" Veronica asked.

"He was fourteen at the time." Natsu stated neutrally.

"That's got to be rough."

"It was… anyway after that the boy left the guild for two years to search on more leads for his foster father and on his return he met a girl by the name of Lucy, and after rescuing her from a slavery ship he took her home with him, got to know her, and became close with her."

"Awe, young love." Veronica quipped.

"Sadly no, as our hero was a bit too dense to realize that certain people saw him as more than just family until **after **he lost them." Natsu replied sadly.

"I don't like the sound of that."

"It wasn't meant to be comforting; anyway eventually the boy learned that Lucy was actually Lucy Heartfilia heiress to the Heartfilia fortune and her father had hired a rival Guild called Phantom Lord to bring her back We were beaten by trickery the first time the second time however the boy, Salamander was his nickname was able to rescue his friend." Sal said trailing off...

* * *

"Ok sounds good so far so how does this end badly?" The former BoS Scribe asked

"Zeref is how." Natsu said becoming bitter.

"What is Zeref?" she asked.

"Not what but who, Zeref is an evil wizard bent on finding the source of all magic and controlling it." he explained to her.

"Sounds like the NCR or the Legion in a way. Trying to control everything he can get his hands on." Veronica mused.

"Yes I suppose he does, doesn't he? Well it was during a promotional trial to get to a higher status in Fairy Tail, that a Dark Guild which is another way to say illegal, called Grimoire Heart showed up trying to resurrect Zeref."

"And this is where everything goes to Brahmin crap right?"

"Heh heh, just about Salamander with help from his guildmates managed to beat the leader of Grimoire Heart, Hades. THEN everything went to shit because Zeref showed up and called forth the "Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia. Acnologia, well he destroyed the island and everyone on it…I think."

"You think?" Veronica asked confused.

"Yeah I just know what happened to Salamander not the rest…" Natsu trailed off.

"Oh, so what happened to- oh shit look at the time! It's almost noon about time for you to give your speech."

"Huh well would you look at that so it is." Natsu said as Veronica got up to leave.

"Veronica, don't you want to know how it ends?" He called to her.

"Ok I'll bite, how does it end?" she called over her shoulder.

"Salamander by some trick of fate ended up here in the wasteland and took up a job as a Courier."

That one sentence made Veronica stop turn around, and she looked at Sal wide eyed as thoughts and facts shot off in her mind at a mile a minute. After about a minute she spoke "How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been here?" Veronica asked stepping close to him.

Signing Sal said "About seven years now, it was hard at first having to kill just to survive and keep what I had but after about six months of it I got used to it."

Veronica nodded and then asked "Why don't you use magic anymore? You said you could use Fire Magic right?"

At this Natsu's face turned sour as if he was recalling a painful memory but he responded by saying "I lost it. It seems that constant exposure to radiation has a leeching effect on magic and, after so long I had no magic left."

"There wasn't anything you could do at all?" Veronica inquired.

"Well the way my magic works is I eat flames to replenish my own and I can't eat my own flames as it's like eating an arm. The problem was, radiation was saturated in everything and I mean **everything**! Even when I managed to start a fire without magic, consuming the flames just made me weaker in the end." he said bitterly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what Veronica? It's not like you intended for me to end up here right?" Natsu joked.

"No but you ended up living in a hellhole you didn't help create, the rest of us though, or at least our ancestors did create this hell and we are reaping what they sowed centuries ago. We deserve this because we brought it on ourselves out of foolishness and greed; you didn't though. You shouldn't have had to have gone through this hell we made which is why I'm apologizing." She said stepping closer and closer to him as she spoke.

"I thought I wasn't guys weren't allowed this close to you unless they were leggy brunettes?" Natsu asked quietly.

"There is an exception to every rule, lucky you." She whispered before kissing him on the lips…

* * *

**(****Lemon Start****)**

Natsu was surprised but smiled into it, returning it with interest as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, "Don't you have a speech?" She asked as they caught their breath. Even as she said this her hands fiddled with the lining of his pants.

"It can wait," He countered, smirking as he cupped her rear.

Veronica licked her lips and pushed Natsu's riot jacket off, both of them slipping off their shoes as they kissed heatedly again. Sal undid her sash or whatever it's called, while she pulled down his pants. They broke the kiss against and quickly discarded their shirt and dress, respectively, as Natsu kicked off his pants. This left the pair only in their underwear. They each took a moment to check the other out and they both liked what they saw.

The Courier had an alethic build and was muscly but not overly so for his size but he certainly had muscle on him that was for sure as Veronica could clearly see from his well-defined washboard stomach, ripped chest, and well-toned arms and legs. Natsu was impressed too. As Veronica for her part had one hell of a nice figure she was long lean and well-proportioned in all the right places with a narrow waist, wide hips, and at least C-cup breasts. _'Shame she doesn't show it off more though.'_ Natsu thought.

"You look, well damn" Natsu said hungrily at a loss for words.

"Not too bad yourself, Courier" She countered, eyeing his figure and the rather large "tent" being made out of his underwear.

They locked lips a third time, all the passion now flooding through their mouths as their tongues explored each other's orifice. The Courier gently pushed Veronica towards the bed, never breaking the contest their tongues were having as his hands fiddled with her bra. Upon releasing that, they both slipped their last articles of clothing before falling into bed. They continued their oral battle for supremacy until the need for air was too great forcing them apart.

The former mage took this moment to run his hands along Veronica's body, starting at her shoulder and working his way down until his hands once again found themselves cupping her butt. At this Veronica laughed and said "You sure like my ass don't you?"

"Heh, well what can I say? You've got a nice ass so sue me-WOAH!" he said as Veronica flipped him over on the bed putting her on top of him.

"Clever girl." He commented.

"Well I "am" more than just a pretty face with a Power Fist and "a nice ass" you know?" she told him breathlessly as he kissed her again.

"I know…your tits aren't that bad either." He said as he reached out and began to massage the left one, while he began sucking on the other hungrily.

"Ahh…ahh oh god that _sooo_ feels good!" Veronica moaned.

Natsu grinned internally and then flipped Veronica over so that he was in the dominate position again, and then removed his mouth from her breast and forced his lips on hers into a passionate searing kiss. As they did their hands roamed each other's bodies. They soon had to separate and gasp for breath.

Natsu then decided to up the foreplay and, taking one of his fingers, he inserted it into Veronica's holy place causing her to moan in ecstasy. He then began to move his finger in and out of her and then added another causing her to moans to become even louder.

Just before he was going to insert a third finger Veronica stopped him by saying "Enough foreplay already... I…I want-"Veronica began to say before she stopped and caught her breath. "I want you inside me Natsu." She finished in a purr, her voice full of lust.

"Are you sure Veronica? I mean not that I don't want to but I thought you were into girls?" Natsu asked while he was still able to hang onto a bit of self-restraint.

"I thought I told you you're the exception to the rule, now shut up and fuck me!" she yelled at him.

"Yes ma'am." Natsu said as he then positioned himself at her entrance. He grabbed her hips preparing to enter her when he decided to ask one last time "Veronica, Are you sure you want this?"

At this, Veronica looked at him and smiled sweetly and said "As long as it's you? Yes I am, but be gentle ok? You may not be my first but you're my first guy."

"Got it." Sal replied as he then slowly entered her, and kept going until he couldn't anymore and stopped moving, waiting for her to adjust to having him inside her.

"Oh, oh fuck! This is…you're so big and so warm!" she practically screamed.

"Damn you're nice and tight and so wet! Natsu grunted out, contributing his own thoughts.

"MOVE!" she screamed at him.

Natsu began to move slowly, at first but as he lost himself in the feeling of carnal pleasure and began moving faster and faster.

"Oh god, oh GOD, OH GOD!" Veronica screamed and she instinctively moved her hips in time with his thrusts.

Soon the sound of smacking flesh filled the air and both of them were in ecstasy. Soon Veronica yelled out "KEEP GOING I'M ALMOST THERE! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!"

This announcement made him move in and out of her faster than ever and Veronica to cry out "YES YES YES! I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING! AHHHHH!

As she hit her climax, the tightening of her walls made the Courier give one last thrust, and then unleashes his baby batter deep in her womb.

"That…was amazing!" the Courier panted.

"Yeah." Veronica sighed.

"As much as I'd love to stay here with you the rest of the day Vera, we had best get cleaned up; we're late as it is." Natsu said sadly.

"Okay." Veronica pouted as she began to collect her dress from off the floor…

* * *

Natsu and Veronica were forty minutes late getting to steps of the Lucky 38. Veronica's hair was hastily done and Natsu's armor was put on haphazardly, but they had arrived and Natsu immediately moved to address the crowd as Veronica moved toward the rest of the Couriers companions or as the public had taken to calling them "Death's Couriers". As Natsu approached the crowd he heard Cass ask Veronica how he was "in the sack" But didn't hear the answer if there as one as the crowd had quieted and was waiting for their new ruler to speak.

"People of New Vegas… I honestly suck at giving speeches so I'm going to get right down to the point of things if that's ok with you all. The reason I gathered you all here today was to announce two things the first of which is that after today the Lucky 38 casino will be reopening for business!"

At this people cheered and after a minute or two, the Savior of New Vegas raised his hands for silence which he received.

"Furthermore I have decided to step down as the de-facto ruler of New Vegas and instead appoint a Council to oversee things."

This announcement unlike the last one was met with complete and utter silence.

Finally, someone in the crowd, that someone being the new leader of the Chairmen Swank asked "If you're not going to be in charge Boss then what are you going to be doing?"

"Swank as flattered as I am that you respect me enough to call me boss please do not. I'm just a Courier and a wanderer at heart and once the Council is in place what I intend to do wander the wastes."

This answer brought many mutterings from the crowd and Marjorie leader of the White Glove Society and manager of the Ultra-Lux asked "Are you sure about this Natsu? I mean you've done a good job so far, so why quit?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Marjorie, but I have no desire to lead, I was simply looking after Vegas for till I could get the Council in place that is all. Now that time has come. So, unless there are no further questions..." The borderline pinkette let the sentence hang waiting to see if anyone else would step forward.

Someone, this someone being Nero head of the Omertas, stepped forth and practically snarled "Why don't you just give control to one of the Three Families if your just gonna up and leave instead of handing it over to some "Council" or another?"

"The answer to that is simple, to prevent a civil war here on the Strip from happening. I didn't win a three way war by being stupid Nero. I know damn well that if I gave control of the Securitrons to any one Family the power would corrupt them and civil war would break out on the Strip within a month of my leaving at best."

"Now then onto naming the Council members first up ladies and gentlemen, the new head of Trade and Commerce Rose of Sharon Cassidy. Let's give her a hand folks!" Natsu said as he began clapping the rest of the crowd joined in, albeit rather reluctantly as the fiery tempered red-head came and stood by her friend, while Lily Bowen, Rex, and ED-E each applauded in their own way.

"Second, we've got the head of Health and Welfare, Arcade Gannon." Again the Courier clapped and again the crowd mirrored him with much less enthusiasm. Arcade wandered over in his lab coat with a questioning look on his face, but Sal just shook his head signifying now was not the time.

"Next up is head of Science and Technology, Veronica Santangelo." The routine had been established by this point, the Courier clapped the crowd followed and the person walked forth. But as Veronica stepped forward she gave Sal a look of desperation that said "Why, why are you doing this? Why are you leaving us, leaving me after what just happened!"

Natsu just shook his head and motioned her onwards.

"Next, we have the new head of Security Craig Boone."

As Boone approached through the applause he whispered "Why are you doing this?"

"You'll find out soon enough now get going."

"I'll hold you to that." The Ex-NCR sniper said as he moved to join the others.

"I know" Natsu whispered to himself as he continued in a normal tone "Finally we have the head of Grievances and Complaints, Raul Tejada.

"Umm boss forgive me for saying this but, have you taken one too many Radscorpion stings to the head? Cause your loco if you think I'm doin this." The Spanish Ghoul said.

"Ah c'mon Raul I seriously need you to do this for me…and I only got stung in the face ONE time and that was when I was with your flaking ass!" the Courier retorted.

"That's still one time too many boss… and why have you been looking at my ass?" the perturbed Ghoul asked.

"Raul, get over here before I come over there and make you come over here." Natsu said darkly.

"Ok okay no need to get violent sheesh." Raul commented as he made his way over.

"I wouldn't have to threaten you if you weren't such a smartass." The Courier replied.

"There you go again talkin' about my ass. I'm beginning to worry about my behinds virginity boss."

"Raul?" Natsu said dangerously.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up boss." The over two-hundred year old Ghoul replied.

Nodding, Natsu turned and addressed the crowd "Well that's all I really have to say for now folks, so feel free to go back about your business."

At this the crowd dispersed leaving the Courier alone with four very confused and one very pissed off one.

Well, I guess I owe you all some answers huh?"

"Well that sure would be nice boss, like for starter how long have you been lusting after my ass?" Raul joked.

"Raul I'll have you know I am one-hundred percent straight thank you, and even if I wasn't; even then I would have standards." The Courier shot back.

"Ouch" Boone said.

"Damn he got you good Vaquero." Cass said.

"Just to clarify, you're not gay right?" Arcade asked.

"I'm as gay as Fiends are smart Arcade" Sal deadpanned.

"Not gay then, got it." The Follower of the Apocalypse member said.

"Anyway let's head on up, I got shit to tell you guys." Natsu said gesturing toward the doors…

* * *

Once everyone was seated and comfortable in the High-Roller Suite, Natsu began to speak "I'm sure you're all wondering just what the hell I'm thinking right?"

"The thought crossed my mind, seeing as your giving me of all people, the Ex-sniper who is borderline psychotic, control of a robot army." Boone said.

"Funny Boone, but the reason I refuse to lead New Vegas is that I have a…history of inadvertently destroying settlements I'm in charge of. Last time I was in charge of a city, I ended up creating the Divide; so God only know what would happen if you left me of all people in charge of New Vegas."

"You-you created the Divide? I'd like to say that's impossible, but you've done seemingly impossible things before. So I'll just go ahead and ask "how" you did it instead of weather it was possible for you to do it or not." Arcade said.

"Heh thanks Arcade; well to be honest I created the Divide completely by accident. The Divide before it became the windswept hellhole it is known as today was once my home a city that I founded within the remnants of the Old World Army base Hopeville. This place didn't have an actual name, but to some of the other settlers' it was called Courier's Rest as it was my constant coming and going that kept the town alive…Then, one day the NCR offers me a ton of caps to deliver something they found in Navarro back to Courier's Rest."

Natsu then paused for a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. "Not long after I arrived, an NCR platoon showed up and "offered" us the opportunity to join the "Great New California Republic" as they put it." He spat sarcastically.

"Now, I knew those boys had come over from Hoover Dam so I decided to head on over myself and bitch out the head guy in charge for daring to threaten my town. I left the device in Courier's Rest and made my way towards the Dam, intent on taking no prisoners…" Natsu then stopped looked at Boone and said "Don't take this the wrong way Craig, but the NCR can go fuck themselves in my book as the amount of choice they give people when it comes to joining them is a their way or the highway with no highway option."

"None taken, I may have been a patriot but I'm not blind. I know damn well that, to the NCR, definition of "negotiate" may as well mean strong-arm." The gruff man responded.

"Agreed, as when I got to Hoover they basically told me I could become part of the NCR or become a slave for the Legion. Little did I know that the device they paid me to bring to Courier's Rest would be the fall of my home as well as bring about the Second Battle of Hoover Dam." Natsu said.

"How?" Veronica asked.

"I didn't learn about how this happened till recently but the device I brought was turned on and somehow made the nukes detonate in their silos causing mass earthquakes, fires, storms that could flay the skin off a man. Though I did hear of the destruction of my home from a NCR trooper who had somehow managed to make his way to a nearby Ranger Station covered in burns, half the skin on his face missing, and near stark raving mad the most the Rangers could get out of him before he died was that my home was gone." Natsu finished solemnly.

"And with the Divide cutting off NCR supply, it allowed the Legion to lick their wounds and prepare for round two." Boone said.

"Pretty much yeah." Natsu nodded.

"Damn boss that's one hell of a story." Raul said.

"But the story isn't over yet, as it turns out there was one other survivor of the disaster. A Fumentarii of Caesar's Legion acting as a Courier, called Ulysses."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Cass asked.

"This has everything to do with anything Cass, as Ulysses was the reason I got shot and left to die in the first place. As you all know by now I was shot by Benny may he rot in hell over the Platinum Chip. But you see, once I made it to Primm I learned that someone else turned down the job when he saw my name as the next on the list."

"Ulysses, correct?" Arcade asked.

"Yes he is the cause either directly or indirectly, for a lot of the scraps I got myself in before the Second Battle of Hoover Dam…But once we finally met he showed me what needed to be done and he helped me realize something…" Natsu said in a far off kind of way.

"What's that?" Boone asked.

"The best way to describe it is a way a friend of mine explained it to me once. The Old World is gone. It was like a fragile piece of glass that two-hundred sum years ago was shattered but nuclear fire and no matter how hard anyone tries there is no putting the pieces back together again. This is what the Legion, the NCR, and House attempted to do but the reality is, it's impossible. Which is why I chose to kill House and beat back the Legion and the NCR after nuking their supply lines and killing their commanders. They are all living in the past but I decided to make New Vegas something greater even if I won't be there to see it."

"Damn, nice speech boss but how are we supposed to govern New Vegas?" Raul asked.

"Everything you need is in that filling cabinet, each of you will have a folder of duties you will need to preform and things that will need to be done, but once you do them, everything should run just fine." Natsu said gesturing towards the back of the room.

"Natsu what about Nakama?" Veronica asked him.

"Who's that your girlfriend?" Cass asked.

"No it's Japanese it means family or comrade. I didn't know you were bilingual Natsu!" Arcade exclaimed surprised.

"Heh there's a lot you don't know about me but I'm sure Veronica will be glad to clue you all in." Natsu said while discreetly reaching towards his belt.

"Any reason why you can't? Boone asked though he saw Natsu reaching for his belt he didn't react he knew as he wasn't going to shoot them.

"That's because Boone-"he paused and took out a pistol looking object that had a glass tube barrel and finished "I won't be around to. Bye guys." And with that he pulled the trigger on the device causing an intense flash of light. When it cleared the Courier, Natsu, the Savior of New Vegas, was nowhere in sight…

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Length: 5,950 - Date Completed: 4/3/13**

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the end of the first chapter of my Fairy Tail Fallout fic! I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did feel free to review. Also expect every chap to be around 5k words in length even though this was basically me explaining what happened in most of the DLC this chap. **

**But anyway, onto more important things! First off, this will be a Natsu Harem fic. I've already decided who's going to be in the Harem and no, I won't tell you as it will ruin the surprise. But I will say that New Vegas isn't the only Fallout game that going to be used in this fic and will have quite the varied past as a Courier…That's it that's all your getting from me! Till my next update, Stay Cool, Stay Sexy, Stay Active (Take that how you will), and Stay Away from Justin Beiber as his music sucks Ass and will turn you into the most dreaded thing next to a Zombie... A Fan Girl/Boy! This is Bubbajack signing out! Peace!**


End file.
